nationstatesworldregionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Political Parties of the Brazilian Empire
The United Kingdom Brazil and Panama is a constitutional monarchy whose constitution holds both the Emperor and the General Assembly, which is composed of 50 peers and 102 senators, are the nation's representatives. This endows the Assembly with both status and authority. The Constitution creates legislative, moderating, executive and judicial authorities as "delegations of the nation" with the separation of those powers envisaged as providing balances in support of the Constitution and the rights it enshrined. Politically, Brazil has a multi-party system with a broad range of political parties. Elections solely effect the Senate of the General Assembly, as political affiliation is prohibited within the membership of the Chamber of Peers. Elections for the Senate are conducted on the provincial level, so in theory the country never experiences national elections. The government of the United Kingdom tends to remain conservative given the heavy influence of the Genesisian Catholic Church. Most political party express some sort of socially conservative attitude and dedication to the Catholic faith but differ on issues such as the economy and foreign affairs. Currently the major parties of Brazil and Panama are the Cavaleiros Party, Catholic Social Democracy Party, and the Conservative Labor Party. =Cavaleiros Brasileiros de Sindicalista Nacional Integralism= |- | align=center style="vertical-align: top;" colspan=2 | Party Slogan: Strength from Crown, Unity through God |- |'Political Ideology' || Monarchism conservatism Nationalism Third-way economics |- |'Political Position' || Right |- |'Party Abbreviation' || C.B.S.N.I. |- | Party Founder || Fernando Marcelo Carvana |- |'Party Headquarters'|| Over 1 Billion |- |'Party Colors'|| Green |} The Brazilian Knights of National Syndicalist Integralism (Portugese:Cavaleiros Brasileiros de Sindicalista Nacional Integralism Spanish:Caballeros Brasileños de Syndicalist nacional Integralism), more commonly referred to as the Cavaleiros Party, is the strongest and one of the largest political parties within the Brazilian Empire. It was founded by Fernando Marcelo Carvana, a former political journalist from Rio de Janeiro. Born of a devoutly Catholic family, Carvana was brought up on ideas of Brazilian nationalism and pride as well as a devoutness to the Genesisian Catholic faith. Carvana attended university in Rio where he studied journalism as well as politics and government. After university, Carvana began working as a political commentator for a small, locally owned, newspaper in his own town. His news articles were usually highly opinionated and aimed at the government of the Falkland Confederation. Personally, Carvana despised the Falkland government due to their obvious favoritism to protestant faiths at the expense of the overwhelming majorities in Rio and other cities. Many officials called Carvana's articles to be nothing more than sectionalism rhetoric. Some of his articles were so explicit that Carvana was jailed by local officials several times. However, while Carvana did not make fans in the ruling class of the time, a health support base did form in the Catholic communities of the region. Many felt Carvana was a voice of their time and spoke to the true nature of Brazilians. Many close to him urged him to run for office but he constantly refused, stating he could do nothing for the Brazilian people so long as they remained under the Falkland Confederation's flag. That all changed when Brazilians in the region were allowed to vote for secession and union with the emerging Brazilian Empire. Carvana, a firm supporter, used all his power to help sway and motivate the people to vote. Many today still see the success of the vote as partially his doing. Political secession and the formation of the Brazilian Empire was the single moment that truly launched Carvana's career. Finally consenting to his supporter's wishes Carvana and his inner-most circle of supporters formed one of the first political parties in the new country's history. Carvana founded the Brazilian Knights of National Syndicalist Integralism or Cavaleiros Party. According to Carvana in one of his first political speeches as party leader, it was the Cavaleiros that would lead Brazil towards the future, using faith and Brazilian integrity to light the way. Their rise to political prominence seemed to happen almost overnight as Carvana was quick to capitalize on his image and success in his hometown and outlying areas around Rio de Janeiro. Politically very astute, Carvana knew that to succeed on the national level he would also have to appeal to the Spanish speaking communities of Panama, a possession of the new nation. To accomplish this Carvana taught himself Spanish so that when he toured the region, he could speak directly to the people in their own language. This dedication and personalized nature of his speeches allowed his popularity and the popularity of the party to extend to Panama as well. What cemented the power of Carvana and the Cavaleiros party was the establishment of the Brazilian Youth (Portuguese:Juventude Brasileira Spanish:Juventud Brasileña) and Brazilian Legion (Portuguese:Legião Brasileira Spanish''Legión Brasileña''). Unemployment was high during the first few years of the nation's beginnings and the Brazilian Legion gave work to men who could find none elsewhere. A para-military style organization, was created for the personal security of party officials, particularly Carvana himself. The legion gives food, shelter, training, and an annual salary to its members. It also encourages and regularly operates as a volunteer corps, offering manpower in times of emergency and in times of disasters. The Brazilian youth, alternatively, was designed with both a male and female winga. It's purpose is to support young people in their physical, mental and spiritual development, that they may play constructive roles in society. Designed to teach young individuals and help them to develop volunteering skills as well making them productive parts of their own households, the Brazilian youth does so while instilling strict Catholic/ party values. The political ideology of the the Cavaleiros is centered almost exclusively around the works of Carvana himself. A prolific writer by training, Carvana interpreted human history at large as an opposition between "materialism" – understood by him as the normal operation of natural laws guided by blind necessity – and "spiritualism"- the belief in God, in the immortality of the soul, and in the conditioning of individual existence to superior, eternal goals. Carvana and the Cavaleiros advocate, therefore, the harnessing of individual interest to values such as pity, self-donation and concern to others. In so doing the Carvaleiros view the nation as a single organic entity. They believed that solving national economic, political, and social problems is accomplished by exalting the nation above all else (save for God and the faith) and promoting a national identity by which the people find unity and strength from. Thus the Cavaleiros promote a strong centralized government that safeguards the people from foreign influence, promotes the papacy and the Gensisian Church, and advocates a third-way approach to economics. Their policies involve corporatism, a political system in which the economy is collectively managed by employers, workers, and state officials by formal mechanisms at the national level. It professes a belief in a new national class-based economic system, termed national syndicalism. The aim is the elimination of the autonomy or, in some cases, the existence of large-scale capitalism. The methods by which to achieve the system, it is stated by the party, will eventually result in harmony among the social classes. Universal to most parties, the Cavaleiros advocate a strict adherence to the Genesisian Catholic Faith. The Cavaleiros believe that the Catholic faith allows for a universal cultural heritage and preach a doctrine of universal brotherhood. The Cavaleiros is by far the oldest and most successful of the political parties in Brazil and Panama. Through use of propaganda and other media tools, the parties are generally regarded as champions of the middle and lower classes, an area where they do control a strong following. This is primarily do to the strong amount of charitable work the party is involved in. Though they play to the idea of being a party of the people, many of its most high-ranking members and supporters are in fact apart of the upper classes of society. Several members are clergymen of the church while others are some of the most influential and wealthy businessmen. A good deal of the military chain of command are also apart of the party or have party connections.